freshofftheboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Trent Masterson
Trent Masterson is one of Eddie Huang's friends. He is portrayed by Trevor Larcom. History Season 1 He ran for Class President in "Very Superstitious", and got Scottie Pippen to show up, as Trent's father is Scottie's accountant. Trent once forgot Eddie was Chinese and believed him to be Japanese; when Eddie claims that it is unfair for a Japanese conglomerate to charge $50 for a Shaq Fu video game, Trent replied "Aren't you Japanese?" to which Eddie responding by telling him to stop talking. In "So Chineez", he stated all China had of worth were pandas; this led to Eddie immediately defending China against Trent. Season 2 As Valentine's Day approached, Eddie wished to take Alison out to the Janet Jackson concert, although he did not buy tickets, instead opting to win them through a local radio contest. With the help of Trent, the pair used both the landline and the fax phone line to constantly call the radio station when Trent finally won. While Eddie intended to use the two tickets for himself and Alison, Trent wished to keep one of the tickets as he was a big Janet Jackson fan and since he was the one who technically won, and stipulated that either Eddie or Alison could claim the second ticket. Eddie however informed Alison of the situation and brought her to the concert, where he revealed his plan: to take the two tickets, which had very good seats, and trade them with a scalper for three okay seats, although the scalper stole the tickets and ran off. Eddie, Alison and Trent then spent the night listening to the concert from the outside when they were approached by two of Janet Jackson's producers, Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis, who offered them complimentary VIP seats for the next night's concert. However, as they returned the next night, they realized that their three seats were hidden behind a pillar, which obstructed them from seeing anything.Love and Loopholes After Eddie's mixtape to Alison ends up in Reba's hands, who decides to proclaim Eddie as her boyfriend on the school's PA system, Trent pulls the fire alarm just before Reba can say Eddie's name out loud, saving his friend. Trent then asks his friends to apologize to the fire department on his behalf and to notify them that he is aware of their importance.Phil's Phaves Trent later approaches Eddie at school after discovering that Louis is participating in the North Orlando Chili Cook-Off, and is flabbergasted that Eddie has actually been chosen by his father to be a chili apprentice. However, he is floored when Eddie reveals he quit after Louis refused to listen to his ideas, retorting that as apprentice he needs to shut up and listen to his father, who is actually a chef, and amusingly remarks that after spending a mere two days in the chili kitchen, Eddie believes he can give ideas. As Eddie walks away, Trent tells him to take his attitude to a pie-eating contest instead. Trent attended the Chili Cook-out, eating multiple helpings of Marvin's Burger King Whopper chili and falling asleep at the chili stand as a result.Doing It Right Season 3 In "Citizen Jessica", Trent reveals his family are who don't celebrate Christmas. Appearances *The Shunning *Persistent Romeo *Fajita Man *Showdown at the Golden Saddle *Very Superstitious *Dribbling Tiger, Bounce Pass Dragon *So Chineez *Family Business Trip *Boy II Man *The Fall Ball *Miracle on Dead Street *Good Morning Orlando *The Big 1-2 *We Done Son *Love and Loopholes *Phil's Phaves *Michael Chang Fever *Keep 'Em Separated *Doing It Right *Week in Review *Rent Day *Gotta Be Me *Bring the Pain *Breaking Chains *Louisween *Citizen Jessica *Clean Slate *Neighbors with Attitude *Gabby Goose *The Flush *Time to Get Ill *The Masters *Pie vs. Cake *This Is Us *This Isn't Us *B as in Best Friends *First Day *It's a Plastic Pumpkin, Louis Huang *The Vouch *Slide Effect *Do You Hear What I Hear? *Big Baby *A Man to Share the Night With *Ride the Tiger *King in the North *Working the 'Ween *Driver's Eddie *Where Have All the Cattlemen Gone? *Just the Two of Us *Driver's Eddie 2: Orlando Drift *Cupid's Crossbow *Trentina *Rancho Contento *Vice Mommy *Under the Taipei Sun *No Apology Necessary *Jessica Town References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Students Category:Caucasians Category:Males